


Jar of Hearts

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 fire fam - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack, Getting Together, Halloween, Heart, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: Buck can’t find where he put his heart. It’s affecting his mood.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & general fire fam, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/gifts).



> Dear [ToughPaperRound ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) here is your gift!  
> I did my best to make this into a treat, so I hope that’s what it is. If not, I hope you still like this trick.🤗
> 
> When it comes to the title: You’ll see it and you probably won’t agree but yes, I do think I’m both clever and hilarious 😉
> 
> Thanks to [marciaelena](%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D) for beta reading this fic ☺
> 
> Based on the prompt: “You’ve stolen my heart, now take responsibility!” by @fic-chi on tumblr

“I can’t find it,” Buck says, his phone wedged in between his shoulder and his ear. His hands are picking up random objects from his shelves, only to put them back down again once he’s sure there’s nothing inside or behind them. He abandons the shelves and turns to his kitchen instead, opening one drawer and then the next. “I’ve searched everywhere, Maddie, and I can’t find it.”

“Breathe, Buck,” Maddie’s voice rings through the speaker. “Are you sure you’ve looked everywhere? That you didn’t just misplace it? Have you looked in your spice drawer? How about one of the pillboxes in your bathroom cupboard.”

“It’s not there, I told you!” Buck yells. Then, softer: “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m just stressed.” He slumps against his kitchen island, grabbing his phone in his left hand and swiping his right hand over his face. Finally, he unclenches the shoulder previously keeping his phone in place.

“I know,” Maddie replies. “And I don’t want to tell you I told you so, but…”

Buck sighs, exhaustion seeping into his frame. “You told me not to take it out, I know.”

“I still don’t understand why you did it,” Maddie admits. Buck is glad she doesn’t sound accusing, just worried.

“I’ve had bad experiences.”

Maddie sighs. “And I know that. Do you need me to come over?”

“Maybe?” Buck admits. “Yes. Please.”

“No worries,” Maddie says, and Buck can hear her picking up her purse by the rustling sound it makes.

  
  


“Hello to you too.” Athena’s eyebrows shoot up, before sharing a look with her husband. “What was  _ that _ about?”

Bobby picks up an oven mitt, grabs the pot on the stove, and pours the content into a bowl, shrugging. “Buck’s been kind of in a bad mood lately. I’ve tried to ask, but,” he sighs. “He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“And he’s being real cryptic about it,” Hen continues, motioning for Athena to come and sit down next to her.

Chimney grabs the bowl Bobby’s just filled and brings it to the table. “Maddie seems to know what it is about, but she doesn’t want to tell me, either.” He shrugs. “It seems Buck lost an important item, because she’s been spending a lot of time helping him search. I have no idea what it is.”

“It’s my heart!” Buck cries in frustration. “I’ve lost my heart. At least I thought so, but now Maddie made me consider that it might have been stolen.”

Chimney snorts. “You two keep saying that, but I don’t think that’s how it works. This,” he motions vaguely at Buck, “is not how heartbreak looks like.”

“Oh!” Athena perks up. “Who’s the lucky person who stole your heart, Buckaroo?”

“The last thing they are is lucky once I find them,” Buck mumbles glumly.

Athena’s eyes widen in surprise. She quips sarcastically: “I’m sorry I asked.”

“Good morning.” Eddie opens the door to a Buck with big dark rings around the eyes, his posture slumped, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry that I'm dropping in this early. I've been a little on edge this morning and could use a distraction. Mind if I come in? Or do you have other plans?"

"No, sure," Eddie says, but he's not moving from the doorway. "Chris will sure be happy to spend Saturday with his Buck." He raises his voice a bit for the last part and there's a sound of something dropping heard in the background.

Buck frowns.

"Right, come in." Eddie opens the door a little further, "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you," Buck shakes his head. "I'm crawling out of my skin as is already."

Now it’s Eddie’s turn to frown. Buck thinks he looks slightly… disappointed?

“Chris is in the living room,” Eddie explains, a smile on his face again. “I assume he’s currently putting away his stuff.” Again with the raising of his voice at the end.

“It feels like you’re stalling,” Buck points out. “Why are you stalling? If this is a bad time to drop in, you could’ve just said so.” He’s motioning to the door and taking a step back again.

“No!” Eddie replies in a rush, before catching himself. He adds more calmly: “Please stay.”

This puts another frown on Buck’s face, but he’s not about to question Eddie’s words.

Instead, he passes him to step into the Diazes’ living room.

As Eddie said, Chris is scrambling to gather some things lying around on the table, but as soon as Buck takes a peek at the pulsating red thing in the familiar glass jar, he knows those things aren’t Chris’.

“You’ve stolen my heart!” he accuses Eddie, causing Chris to share an alarmed look with his dad.

Eddie sputters, looking flustered, color rising into his cheeks. “For screaming a love confession, you sound pretty angry.”

“My  _ literal _ heart!” Buck reiterates. “The one that Chris is holding in the glass jar!”

Chris’ eyes fall onto the jar he’s holding in his hands, his eyes widening, before he cautiously sets it back down on the table.

“Not that, um,” Buck clears his throat, his cheeks now matching Eddie’s, “the figurative meaning isn’t true,” he swallows. “But, um, I was talking about the very literal meaning.”

Buck breathes in deeply. “Would you care to explain why you took my heart?”

Chris sends another alarmed look towards his dad. But Eddie straightens, sighs, and begins an explanation: “The last time we were at your place, we broke it.”

Chris’ shoulders relax. Buck’s tighten.

“You broke my heart?” Buck says hysterically, his voice raising about an octave.

“But we took it home to fix it!” Eddie rushes to their defense. “And we did! All the tears are closed now. You cannot see a scratch. I even bought a new jar.” He’s pointing at the coffee table for Buck to see for himself.

“I don’t care why you took it,” Buck replies, eyes closed, pinching his nose. “I love you, Eddie, but that is my heart. You can’t just take somebody’s heart without asking. I need that thing to live. Did you think about the consequences before you took it? There’s no easy way to fix a heart. I--”

Buck opens his eyes “ _ Wait _ . Did you just say  _ you fixed it _ ?”

“We-” Eddie starts, confusion about Buck’s sudden change visible on his face. “We did.”

“Look!” Chris adds, holding up the jar again, and this time instead of hiding it from Buck he proceeds to give it to him. “It looks just like before!”

Buck takes the glass container and turns it around on his palm. Eddie and Chris hadn’t lied to him, no more cuts were visible. No more abrasions. It looks as good as new.

Buck sits down on the couch.

Eddie and Chris share a look of concern and then carefully sit down on either side of him.

Buck is still staring at his heart in his hands. He exhales softly. “How did you manage that?”

“How did we manage what?” Eddie replies in kind.

“To fix it.” Buck’s voice is tinted with a mixture of dejectedness and awe. “It hasn’t looked like this since… I guess somewhere in my teens.”

Chris’ face lights up. “Can I tell him?” he asks his father.

Eddie’s eyes don’t leave Buck’s face. “Yeah, sure.”

“We went to a DIY superstore and got the fancy colorful glue that becomes invisible when mixed! Dad did most of the gluing, but I helped him hold it together and he let me mix the glue.”

A tear rolls down Buck’s face. “Thank you.” He puts his heart back down on the table and spreads his arms to put them around the people sitting at his sides. Chris doesn’t need to be told twice to lean into the hug. Eddie is a little more careful, but once he does, he’s all in.

Then, Buck clears his throat. “But if you ever take my heart again…” he threatens.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain--sif)! You can also reblog this fic on [Tumblr](https://captain--sif.tumblr.com/post/633480370911920128/jar-of-hearts) or check it out on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/974604957-jar-of-hearts).


End file.
